William Shakespeare
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Un país, un autor y dos enamorados. María x OC


**Historia por encargo.  
María/OC  
Nota: Espero que te guste, no se me dan bien los fics heterosexuales.**

**William Shakespeare  
**

César bajó del autobús dispuesto ha comprar al fin la revista que ansiaba.

Vale. Quizás se había pasado dos meses desde que Maria, la guapa diva de la WWE, había salido en Playboy, pero él no pudo comprar la revista antes así que supuso que en alguna "librería" de segunda mano a ver si las vendían.

Llegó al centro y entró en la primera librería que vio, quedándose a cuadros con la persona que vio en su interior.

- Madre del amor hermoso… - murmuró César

María estaba junto a Paul (Big Show) intentando pedirle un libro de poesía al dependiente. Como ninguno de los dos sabía la lengua materna del país le estaba costando bastante trabajo.

- Un… Libro… - logró decir María en español – Poesy. – dijo en inglés

- Vale. – aceptó el dependiente – Llevan media hora diciéndome que quieren un libro de poesía, ¿¡de quién!? – exclamó

Paul y María lo miraron sin entender no querían irse sin el libro pero ya no sabía de que manera decirlo, abatidos salieron. Casi con acto reflejo, César la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo, se puso a la cabeza las gafas de sol

- Disculpa guapa, ¿qué libro de poesía quieres? – preguntó en un perfecto inglés

María al verlo le brillaron los ojos, además de que el chaval era guapo hablaba su idioma así que vio el cielo abierto.

- ¿Sabes inglés? – preguntó para asegurarse

- Por supuesto guapa. – dijo César en ese idioma - ¿Qué buscas? Digo para ayudarte…

- Un libro de poesías de William Shakespeare, es de hace bastantes años, del 60 creo. – dijo

César se lo comunicó al dependiente y este al poco trajo el libro pedido con esas características, eso si: un poco viejo. María pagó y se fue sonriendo. César vio como la oportunidad de salir con una mujer guapa y simpática se iba por la puerta.

- ¿Y tú que quieres? – preguntó el dependiente al susodicho César que se había quedado parado mirando la puerta

- Nada… - dijo y salió de la tienda

El librero enrojeció un poco de ira y se volvió hacia dentro de la tienda.

César siguió un poco a María hasta que esta freno y se dio la vuelta volviéndose hacia él.

- ¡Oh! – dijo ella sorprendida – Oye gracias por ayudarme a conseguir el libro, lo quería desde hace mucho…

César sonrió.

- No, no aparta a dos almas amadoras/ adverso caso ni crüel porfía:/ nunca mengua el amor ni se desvía,/ y es uno y sin mudanza a todas horas. – recitó

- Sabes poesías de Shakespeare… - dijo sorprendida

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? Puedo recitarte más cosas… - dijo y se acercó a su oído – Y si quieres también te lo puedo recitar al oído.

María sonrió, miró a Paul que le seguía y le lanzó una mirada aclaratoria para que le dejaran solos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó ella

- César. ¿Tú eres María? – dijo él

- Sí… - dijo ella – Me conoces de la tele, ¿no? – adivinó

- Sí. – dijo él

Llegaron a la cafetería y ambos se sirvieron dos capuchinos.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – dijo María

- 18. – mintió él con facilidad a pesar de que tenía 15

- Eres muy joven para ser tan adulto y caballeroso… - le dijo Maria sonriendo

- La edad no importa para saber comportarse. – le aseguró César

- En eso tienes razón… He salido con gente que con casi 30 años eran 15 añeros dementes…

César se rió. Hablaron sobre su vida mientras tomaban el café, tras ello salieron a dar una vuelta para esguir hablando mientras paseaban. María estaba sorprendida por como era el chico que acababa de conocer, en la vida había visto a alguien tan joven y con tantas aptitudes para ser un adulto responsable y tan caballeroso y educado. Además de que era atento pues pasaron por un puesto de mazorcas, a ella se le antojó una y él sin dudarlo se la compró.

César también estaba sorprendido pues jamás imaginó que María, la diva de sus sueños y mujer que deseaba ver en el playboy, estuviera allí con él hablando de sus cosas íntimas. Se quedó noqueado cuando, sin previo aviso ella le besó.

César mantuvo el beso atrayendo agarrando a la diva por la cintura para atraerla hacia sí. Continuaron el beso dándole cada vez más pasión hasta que el aire agotó y se separaron.

- Hoy…. Hoy has sido más amable conmigo que lo que lo han sido los chicos con lo que he estado a lo largo del tiempo y… Y me gustas mucho… - dijo roja como un tomate

- Tu a mi también me gustas… - confesó César sonrojándose levemente y le acarició el rostro – Pero… No se si tu querrías tener una relación conmigo…

Ella sonrió, sacó de su bolso un bolígrafo y le apuntó una dirección y un número de tres dígitos en el brazo.

- Esta es la dirección del hotel, y este el número de _mí _habitación. Ven dentro de una hora… He de prepararme… - murmuró ella y se fue despidiéndose con un beso corto

César se allí plantado.

_"¿La chica de mis sueños acaba de hacerme una __proposición __o yo lo he soñado?" _se preguntó César

Se pellizcó varias veces para cerciorarse de que aquello no era ningún sueño, así que se puso a dar saltos de la alegría. Fue corriendo a casa, se vistió mucho mejor y puso rumbo al hotel. Cuando César llamó, María le recibió con un picardías y un transparente y elegante camisón de tirantes.

- Estás… Guapísima… - murmuró

Ella sonrió y le dejó pasar, tomaron champange y sentados en la cama se volvieron a besar. César posó su mano derecha en la parte trasera del cuello de María para atraerla más hacia sí, esta lo hizo por debajo de la camiseta y entretenida comenzó a acariciarle el torso.

César de dejó acariciar, fue bajando las manos por los hombros de ella para seguir acariciándole el resto del cuerpo.

Casi como en turnos, se fueron quitando la ropa y besando el cuerpo de su acompañante. Pronto, César quedó sobre María. Besó el torso de ella y subcionó sus pezones dejándoselos erectos. Oía como gemía ella y eso aún le gustaba más.

Fue dejando besos en su recorrido hasta el ombligo donde se entretuvo con la lengua, pronto pasó algo más serio y pasó la lengua por el clítoris de esta arrancando un gran gemido.

- Aaaah… Dios… Más… - gimió ella

César sonrió, agarró las caderas y siguió con su dulce maestría en la vagina de ella. Pronto y notando como su erección iba creciendo cada vez más decidió pasar algo más fuerte. Encontró una caja de condones en el baño y regresó a la cama con uno puesto.

- ¿Me permites…? – preguntó César

Ella simplemente abrió un poco más las piernas dejándole el camino libre. César se apoyó en la cama e introdujo la punta del glande. Ella soltó un suspiro de placer y pidió más, César no se hizo de rogar y eso hizo.

Introdujo el resto de su miembro y en movimientos acompasados fue entrando y saliendo de ella. Conforme la habitación se llenaba de gemidos, él aumentaba el ritmo y comenzaba a gemir más alto.

María estaba en la gloria y era notable pues no cabía en sí del placer que César le estaba dando.

Este siguió con las embestidas hasta que finalmente eyaculó dentro del preservativo emitiendo un gran gemido.

- Aaaaah…. – exclamó María también viniéndose

César cayó de costado en la cama, se quitó el condón y abrazó a María para luego darle un beso en el cuello.

- Dios… Ha sido genial… - murmuró ella

Él sonrió y le recitó un trozo más de poesía al oído.

- Por cierto… Tengo… 15 años… - dijo César antes de caer en un profundo sueño


End file.
